fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya
Tanya (タニア Tania) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is Dagdar's eighteen year old daughter. She is a tomboy who grew up among brigands like her father, and talks as such. She regularly quarrels with Orsin but seems to care for him. It is implied in both Orsin's and Tanya's endings that they marry each other. In Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |35% |15% |55% |70% |60% |15% |5% |2% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Support Bonus |} |} Overview Tanya is the closest thing Thracia 776 has to a standard Archer. She competes with Ronan for the job of being the party's earlygame archer, and initially might seem to have less longterm potential than Ronan, due to his superior movement, build, and skillset. Tanya, however, has much more reasonable growths than Ronan does. Overall, Tanya has generally better stats and a mutual Orsin support, but Ronan has the Adept skill and three movement stars, so both of them have a reason to see use. Should the player elect to use neither, there are still two suitable replacement archers down the line. A mounted archer, Robert, will join the party during Chapter 9, and can potentially serve as a replacement to her if the player is willing to overlook his terrible weapon rank. Near the end of the game, the player might get Xavier, a general who starts with decent stats, has decent growths, and can wield A rank bows immediately. Xavier is notoriously difficult to recruit, however, so first time players might want to use Tanya for their archery needs. Regardless of how Tanya turns out, however, she will always have an extremely useful support with Orsin, one of the units best equipped to benefit from such a boost. Tanya is the only unit, other than Eyvel , who can support Orsin, so Tanya's support is particularly invaluable to him. If the player has space in his or her roster, it might be worth it to field Tanya, just to make Orsin that much more effective. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Conversations Chapter 1 Tanya: Dad, the battle's already started. Dagdar: This isn't good... Eyvel's strong, but I don't know whether she can hold her own against Imperial troops. Let's go. Marty: Here we go again... Chapter 8x Dagdar: Tanya, I want you to escape. I'll take them on myself. Tanya: No! If I'm going, so are you! Dagdar: You'll just be a hindrance. Shut your pretty little mouth and do as I say! Tanya: Y-Yes, dad... Gomes: Hey hey, not so fast. You're both gonna die here! Dagdar: Gomes! I don't want to fight you. Let's talk... Gomes: I'm sick of this shit! What the hell are we accomplishing by working this worthless piece of land? I work my ass off day and night, and I'm still starving. You're just being tricked by that bitch, Eyvel. What's the matter with you? Get a hold of yourself, you old geezer! Dagdar: Watch your mouth, boy! You're just a lowly servant, of mine! All right then, show me what you've got! I'll take you all on! Talk with Orsin *Chapter 1 Orsin: Tanya? What the hell are you doing out here? Tanya: Orsin!? Can't you see? I came to help you guys out. Orsin: Help us out, eh? Well, we're not so desperate as to ask for help from a kid. Now off you go. Tanya: Who're you calling a kid!? You're the kid! Fine, I'm going. I never wanted to come here anyway. Hmph! *Chapter 8x Orsin: Tanya! You're okay! You idiot, you had me worried. Tanya: What do you mean, idiot! I never asked you to worry yourself over me, anyway! Orsin: You know, why can't you just say thanks? If we had come a little later... Tanya: What do you mean! You're the one picking the fight! ...You could also be a little...kinder... Orsin: W-Whoa! D-Don't cry! Um, so... I'm glad you're okay. Yeah... Etymology Tania is the Russian pet form of Tatiana, meaning "father". Perhaps a twist of some sort on the fact that she joins with her father, Dagdar. Ending Tanya - Dagdar's Loving Daughter (ダグダの愛した娘 Daguda no aishita musume) Tanya moved to Fiana, where she married and was blessed with many children. Her cheery personality and good spirits earned her respect and admiration from the villagers throughout her life. Gallery File:Tanya TCG.jpg|Tanya as she appeared in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game artwork. File:Tanya.png|Tanya's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Tania as an Archer.JPG|Tanya as a Bow Fighter. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters